Luego de
by Hasepsu
Summary: esta es una historia donde la victima es mi adora do Mù y una misteriosa chica... nada es lo que parece un giro de 180º a su vida


Luego de…

Era un escenario algo tranquilo donde se puede observar un hermoso cabello violeta que es ondeado y agitado por el viento del mar era un hermoso amanecer y allí estaba sumido en sus pensamientos todo desde que ocurrió aquello.

No puedo creer que ni siquiera allá sentido nuestros cosmos.

Si de verdad que esta algo eeeee mas serio de lo normal.

Se escucha unas voces de un par de curiosos caballeros preocupados por su amigo y compañero de armas.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Sumido en sus pensamientos…..

Luego de…

Así comenzó todo con un luego de…

Si desde que ocurrió todo no he podido aclarar mis ideas, es como si me faltara una parte de mí, como si me faltara la mitad de mi alma, media vida, medio corazón.

Ya han pasado más de 2 años… desde que no está a mi lado, aunque me cueste admitirlo, y parece que ahora lo estoy haciendo creo que con su partida se llevo algo más que solo su presencia se llevo una parte de mi…

Un profundo pesar aqueja mi alma desde aquel día, aun puedo escuchar sus palabras a pesar de estar semiinconsciente luego de ser revivido por los poderes de Athena, aun así pude escuchar su dulce voz en mi oscuro pensar…

__! Lo siento mucho caballeros pero no puedo hacer mas nada por ustedes pues ya mi vida no me pertenece!_

………………_._

__! Yo le he dado mi vida, mi cuerpo y mi sangre a mi hermano Hades, a cambio de ese sacrificio el prometió que ambos nos iríamos a los Campos Elíseos a descansar y que dejaría en paz esta tierra , el reino y dominio de Athena, que además no cobraría venganza en contra de ningunos Santos de Athena…_

Prosiguió en un tono d voz q era para mí casi un susurro.

__! Dentro de mí ser lo único que me pertenece es mi alma…por que mi corazón tiene un dueño… así el no lo quiera..._

Luego no pude escuchar su voz no sé si fue por que caí completamente desmallado por lo exhausto q estaba o porque ella no estaba más aquí…conmigo…

Hump…no se qué derecho tengo en decir "aquí conmigo si total, después de todo yo fui quien la aleje de mi"…

Aun recuerdo todo como si hubiese sido ayer…

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Recuerdo que nuestra Diosa Athena había dicho que hoy llegarían una nuevas Amazonas y q los que no tuviéramos discípulos tendríamos q encargarnos de algunas de ellas.

Dirigiéndose al Templo mayor lugar donde la diosa aguardaba.

_Con su permiso Athena.

Adelante -dice ella.

Pasa haciendo una reverencia y se arrodilla los pies de su Diosa

_! Athena discúlpeme pero yo no puedo aceptar tal responsabilidad yo tengo ya a un discípulo y no cre…

Shhh.…perdóname

_Lo siento querido caballero pero alguna de ellas son nuevas Amazonas a pesar de su edad y no creo conveniente que ella sean puestas con las otras Amazonas, porque simplemente las destrozarían.

_Tu sabes perfectamente que algunas de las Amazonas del Santuario son algo rudas y creo que podrían salir más que lastimadas así que tu por ser un fiel y responsable Caballero sé que puedo confiar completamente en ti y que tu serás un excelente maestro Mu.

_(Hump… después de todo ese argumento quien podría negarse claro está que además es una orden directa)_

___Como digas Athena prometo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo.

Levantándose y dando media vuelta

_ Señora ahora me retiro a la Casa De Aries tengo algunos pendientes que hacer antes de que mi nueva "alumna" llegue y creo que tengo que resolverlos sin más me retiro.

_Perdón Señora, Ah… Athena seria usted tan amable de decirle a mi discípula cuando sea nombrada mi alumna que por favor se llegue hasta la Casa de Aries que allí estaré esperándola.

_Por su puesto Mù cuando sea escogida le hare llegar personalmente tu mensaje, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de ponerte en tal situación no crees?

__:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:__

Salió sin más del y se dirigió a su respectivo templo con las ideas turbadas y algo intranquilo se hallaba metido en sus pensamiento sin darse cuenta q mientras venia arrepintiéndose llego a la Casa de Aries.

La cual era custodiada por un algo alterado e intranquilo Kiki.

_(Pero en que lio me he metido ahora ojala q no sea como Kiki porque allí si me que me quedo calvo._

_Hum…ya no sé ni que digo ni que pienso, creo q todo esto de la "discípula" me revolvió los nervios y me los puso de punta._

_Ah hay esta Kiki...Ahora con que me vendrá...)_

Se acerca a él corriendo muy agitado y casi sin aliento le dice:

_Maestro, maestro Mu mire es una carta de Athena es una notificación para que se presente ya mismo en el Santuario y q…

Algo fastidiado por la situación con cara de algo de molestia abre su boca para articular unas suaves palabras

Si Kiki de allá vengo…

Dice en un tono de abatimiento

Ah… -suspirando- trata de limpiar tu cuarto porque a partir de ahora vamos a tener compañía.

Dice dirigiéndose a la entrada de la Casa

Seguido por un curioso Kiki que lo atosigaba con tantas preguntas. Claro si es posible confundirlo más de lo que estaba.

Eh?? Maestro como dijo???

Como esta eso que tendremos compañía???

No me diga que tendremos un perrito???

Ah eso si de una vez le digo maestro yo no pienso recoger nada de lo que haga su perro!!!

¿¿¿O no me diga que por fin tiene novia bueno ya decía yo q por fin el maestro Mù no iba a quedarse para vestir santos no señor jejeje.

Dice algo un poquito molesto.

Se puede saber que sarta de estupideces son esas que estás diciendo eh Kiki???

Oiga Maestro cálmese, pero si solo estaba pensando en voz alta si no es para tanto- con un dejo de nervios en su voz- jejeje disculpe le juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer.

_(Huy pero que genio se carga el maestro Mu jejeje si casi esta que muerde pero creo que mejor por ahora no lo molesto o ahí sí que estaré en problemas jejeje)._

_Está bien Kiki ahora ve y limpia un poco tu desorden

_Si Maestro como usted diga.

Sale corriendo como a la media hora vuelve

_Oiga Maestro ya termine de hacer el aseo.

_Está bien Kiki puedes ir a jugar un rato mientras yo me desocupo de lo que estoy haciendo. Después volveremos a nuestro entrenamiento ok.

_Ok. Gracias maestro Mù.

Dice dirigiéndose a la puerta pero al llegar a esta se regresa y pregunta un poco confundido

Oiga maestro a todas esta a quien vamos a tener de compañía???

_(Cierto con todo esto de limpiar y de estar escuchando las incoherencias de Kiki se me olvido decirle…)_

_Ah… por orden de Athena a partir de hoy tendremos una Amazona como compañera. Yo seré su maestro de entrenamiento y además va……

Se escucha un grito que retumba por las 12 casas

QUEEEEEEEEE??????

Usted está LOCO verdad como se le ocurre que va a entrenar una amazona???

Ah…-en un tono muy preocupado- que acaso no sabe que son mujeres agresivas y violentas, piense en mí, usted no sabe lo que me haría cuando usted no esté!!!!

(_Si eso pensé yo mismo al decir que si_)

_A callar Kiki -en un tono algo molesto- como dije es una orden de Athena y ni tu ni yo podemos interferir en ese tipo de cosas además ya le di mi palabra.

_Pero maestro Mù.

*****************************************************************************************************************

(tun-tun)

Dirigiendo la mirada a ver quien estaba tocando la puerta

_Adelante!- En un tono calmado.

__Hola Saori Kido cuanto tiempo sin verte__. __Dice la extraña voz._

_Hola querida amiga –acercándose para luego darle un abrazo- como has estado – un tono de voz tembloroso por la emoción.

_Saori__-correspondiendo aquel abrazo__- no sabes todo por lo que he pasado eh venido hasta aquí para solicitar una audiencia para hablar contigo__- soltándose un poco para luego acomodar su rostro en uno frio e inexpresivo- __pero quiero pedirte una audiencia como__Athena no como mi querida amiga Saori Kido. _

**Continuara..........**

**bueno eeeee......este es mi primer fic y gracias a los lectores por ojear un ratito mis locuras se aceptan todo tipo d criticas opiniones y comentarios malos y bueno si es d su agrado dejen sus reviews gracias y saludos a todos.**


End file.
